With the expansion of data in the data age, and the rise of devices such as various brand of switches etc., as well as the demand of customer customization, the optical modules compatible and adaptable to various brand of switch devices have become a prospective development trend. Through programming and/or programming modification by a program editor, the optical module may be compatible and adaptable to various brands of switch devices. At present, it is necessary to install a variety of complicated programs, and it requires a professional to complete when programming and/or modifying programs for the optical module, which brings great inconvenience to the user.